Troubels of a Working Girl
by Orange Soda Lover
Summary: Two people show up and they have plans for Pucca. But at the same time Garu is falling in love with Pucca.
1. Chapter 1

Troubles of a Working Girl.

This is my first fanfic. inhales and exhales heavily and fast Wow. Ok sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca. But it would be cool if I did!

It was a hectic morning in the restaurant. Pucca was going around to each table and taking orders then going to the kitchen and giving the orders to the chefs. After what seemed like a year, everyone finally left. Then Pucca decided to wash the tables. She turned on her ipod, grabbed a cloth and a bucket of soapy water and got to work. While Pucca was cleaning two people walked in, Pucca didn't see them, so she kept cleaning. " Done." Pucca said with a smile of satiation on her face. " Uncle, I'm going out. I finished my chores." Pucca called to her uncle. And with that she was off. " Ok Pucca but would you come here for a minute. Pucca?" Said Uncle Dumpling. " It can wait." Said one of the people that had walked in earlier. Pucca didn't know where she was going but she though she herd Ching giggling and she just had to she what was happening. " Hi Ching!" Said Pucca. " Shhhh!" Ching shushed Pucca. "Come here. I'm watching Garu and Abyo fighting and I don't want to interrupt them." Ching said in a hushed tone. "Ok." Pucca said. " Heyau! Ho! Way! Wow!" Abyo said as he fell into a puddle. Garu couldn't help but snicker to himself. Pucca and Ching started to laugh quietly. " It's not that funny." Abyo said in announce. " Yes it is!" Pucca and Ching said tumbling out of the bush they were hiding behind. " How did you two get here." Abyo asked still covered in mud. " We walked here. Duh." Pucca said. Garu just realized Pucca had come and he was about to take off like a jet. But he decided to turn around to make sure it was her. He turned around and dropped his jaw the quickly shut it agin. " Wow Pucca you look different." Garu said trying not to blush. Pucca did not pt her hair and it was just floating around. Her shirt was pink with a heart on it, and she had dark blue jeans on. " Thank you?" Pucca said a bit astonished that Garu had almost complemented her. " Hey I have to show you guys something." Ching said. She then led them through twists and turns and over logs. "We are here." Ching said. She had led them to a cliff with a huge tree and a small pond. " Wow." They all said. Pucca walked a little to far right to the end of the cliff. "Ahhh." Pucca yelled as she started to fall. "Uh oh." Garu said and he took off. He ran as fast as possible to the bottom of the cliff. He saw Pucca falling and he opened his arms wide. The Garu caught Pucca. " Oh Garu thank you!" Pucca said kissing Garu on the lips then pulling away in embarrassment. " I got to go." Pucca said running off. " Pucca wait!" Garu yelled hoping she would come back. But she didn't, so he ran up the cliff and toled Abyo a Ching what happed, then he went to his house.

Not bad huh? Well if it is not ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Troubles of a Working Girl

Disclaimer: Don't own Pucca

I read my story and I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes.

At his house Garu had some time to think. _" Pucca seems different. But why do I even care? I mean its Pucca." _Garu pondered to himself. Meanwhile Pucca slowed her run to a stop, and sat down. " Oh I wish I had a mom, she would help me win Garu's heart." Pucca said. She was in front of the restaurant. " Pucca would you come here please?" Asked her Uncle Dumpling. "Yes uncle." Pucca called walking into the restaurant. "I'm here Uncle, what do you want?" Pucca asked "Pucca, I have some people you need to meet." Uncle Dumpling said walking into the kitchen. "Pucca meet your mother and father." Uncle Dumpling said showing Pucca the two people that had walked in earlier. "What...I...but..." Pucca said stuttering. "Pucca sweetheart come give your mother a hug." Said Pucca's mother. _"My wish came true!" _Pucca thought to herself "Yes Mom." Pucca said trying to hold back her tears. _"Wow mom that sounds so good."_ Pucca thought. **Later.** "Pucca darling your father and I have decided it would be better to raise you in our home. So o pack your stuff we are going back to Tokyo tomorrow!" Pucca's mom said. "Tokyo?!" Pucca said. She then took off running. "Don't worry sister she dose that often." Uncle Dumpling said patting his sister on the back.

Pucca ran to the place Ching had shown them earlier. Pucca didn't see him but Garu was on the other side of the tree. (By the way I make her sound Its like she needs glasses.) "I don't want to go to Tokyo. Why are Mom and Dad making go?" Pucca said, She was starting to cry. _"Tokyo!"_ Garu thought. He was not happy. He began to sneak away he had to find Ching she would know what to do. Ching was jumping rope in front of her house. "Ching its Pucca she is moving to Tokyo!" Garu said. "Pucca is moving! What shouldn't you be jumping for joy?" Ching asked "Long story come on." Garu said taking Ching's hand and running." "Garu Where are we going?" Asked Ching. "You have to talk to Pucca." Said Garu "Just hang on." "Ok." Said Ching holding Garu's hand harder. When they finely reached there secret spot they saw Pucca crying under the tree. "Oh Pucca, are you ok?" Asked Ching. "Oh Ching, I'm so happy to see..." Pucca said raising her head to see Ching. But she didn't just see Ching she saw Garu. And what else she saw broke her heart, Ching and Garu were holding hands. (Really Ching and Garu forgot to let go of each others hand. But how was Pucca supposed to know?) "Ching I thought you were me friend." Pucca said getting up and falling. Garu quickly let go of Ching's hand to help Pucca up. Pucca pushed him back, got up and said to him "Garu...I...your not worth it I'm glad I'm moving to Tokyo!" The Pucca punched Garu so hard he fell to the ground. He thought at that moment it was all over he missed his chance to be with the smartest, prettiest, kindest girl in all of Sooga Village. As Pucca walked away she mumbled under her breathe "Great now my only friend is Abyo! Ugh."

Ok sorry it took so long, I will write the next chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Troubles of a Working Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca

Pucca walked away heart broken. She just lost her best friend in the world. And the love of her life. "Well better go pack. And say sorry to Mom." said Pucca. Garu got up he had to find Pucca and apologize. The thing was Garu didn't know what he did. He cot up to her, but she just ignored him. "Pucca what wrong, what happen back there?" Garu asked walking along side of her. Pucca didn't say anything she just sped up her pace hoping Garu would go back to his girlfriend, and leave her alone. "Pucca what did I do? Please just tell me." Garu said catching up to Pucca. "Garu just leave me alone!" Pucca shouted at him louder then she has ever shouted. "I'm sick of you your just a big jeark! Just go back to your girlfriend and leave me alone!" Pucca said still shouting. "Girlfriend? Oh Ching. Whait Pucca Ching is not my girlfriend I don't even like her like that." Garu said trying to explane. Pucca had already left she didn't care what he said. Pucca walked up to the restaurant she walked over to her mom and hugged her then they all walked inside. But all the time some one was watching them in the bushes. "Ninjas I have been going about this all wrong. All I have to do is kidnap Pucca's new parents and Garu will be helpless against me. Ninjas attack!" Tobe ordered his ninjas, but to his dismay they were busy playing jump rope. "I said ninjas attack!" Tobe yelled at his ninjas who jumped up and ran into the restaurant. "Come on Pumpkin I will help you pack." Said Pucca's dad. (Hey I have to tell you that Pucca's mom's name is Connie and her dad's name is Yoshio.) "I will meet you there I need to do something first." Yoshio said. "Ok Dad." Pucca said and walked into her room. A minute later she heard her mom and dad yelling for help. Pucca rushed down stairs and into the kitchen to see her mom and dad being tied up by Tobe's ninjas. "Tobe w...what are you doing to my parents." Pucca said trying to reach for the knife behind her. "If I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise. Would it?" Tobe asked walking closer to Pucca. "I guess not." Pucca said grabbing the knife on the blade and cutting her self. "Ow." Pucca said. "Oh you cut yourself. Don't there will be move pain were that comes from." Tobe said still walking toward her. "Oh yeah. Garu will stop you he always does." Pucca said picking up the knife and holding it in front of Tobe. "Now, now Pucca do be like that." Tobe said pushing the knife out of the way. "I...uh. Look it's Garu and he is defenseless to you." Pucca said pointing off to the side with noting there. "Really, where?" Asked Tobe looking frantically. When he turned around Pucca was gone. "Well now the only thing to do is take you to a place they would lest expect." Said Tobe looking at Pucca's parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people. I have writers block! I used all my power of "greatness" to write a social studies story. But as soon as I get inspired, I will delete this chapter and replace it with a good one. So far what I'm stuck on is should Garu be sad or mad at Pucca? Please if you think you have an idea for chapt 4 send me an email. Thanks:)


End file.
